


A Night In

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Teasing, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Han Solo cries while watching Disney movies and Leia Organa is going to tell everyone





	A Night In

“Holy shit are you _ crying _ ?”

 

Han quickly wiped at his eyes. “What? No! No way!”

 

“You were. You were, you were!” Leia hit her boyfriend hard with a pillow to the side of his face. 

 

“What was that for?!” Han shouted, turning to look at her. There was a flash of light and Han realized he had done exactly what she hand wanted him to do: turn around so she could take a picture of him.

 

“I am sending this to everyone,” she announced gleefully, already typing. 

 

“No,” Han stated and made a lunge for the cellphone, which Leia nimbly avoided by rolling off the bed.

 

“Aaaaaaaand done!” Leia sat up on her knees beside the bed and smiled widely at her glaring boyfriend. Upon seeing his scowling face, she fake pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. “Oh no, did I hurt your weelings?”

 

“I’m filing for a divorce,” Han replied. “And I get custody of Chewie.”

 

Upon hearing his name, the dog resting on the floor beside Leia raised his head. Han noticed and, immediately raising his voice a few octaves higher, said, “That’s right boy! You get to live with daddy!”

 

The dog made a noise and rested his head on Leia’s leg.

 

“Traitor,” Han muttered as his girlfriend burst into laughter. 

 

“You know,” Leia said as she sat back on the bed beside Han, “I put on this movie because I actually want to watch it.”

 

“So why aren’t you?”

 

“Because you’re a big baby.”

 

“I’ll shove you off this bed, princess. Don’t tempt me.”

 

“Fine.” Leia snuggled up to Han, who put his arm around her. 

 

The couple watched the movie in silence until Leia’s phone went off with a text alert. She picked it up, red it, and began to laugh. 

 

“Oh what  _ now _ ?” asked Han.

 

“It’s Luke. He’s replying to the picture of you I sent him.”

 

Han groaned. “And what did he say?”

 

Giggling, Leia read aloud, “Tell him I’m proud of him for finally getting in touch with his sensitive side. Or, at least I would be if he weren’t such a giant sap.”

 

“You two are horrible and I hate you both.”

 

“No you don’t,” said Leia knowingly as she rested her head against Han’s chest.

 

Han sighed in defeat. “You’re right. I don’t,” he admitted, kissing the top of her head and settling in to finish the movie.  

 


End file.
